Awakening
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: This one shot takes place at the beginning of Season 5, and is an AU for Rumbelle based on this prompt from breaktimewritings for RSS Christmas in July: Spinner, dance, moonlight, sheep, lovemaking. Please note that I am not going to address anything with any of the other characters in this one shot; the sole focus will be Rumbelle. Rating is M for some mild smuttiness.


_This one shot takes place at the beginning of Season 5, and is an AU for Rumbelle based on this prompt from breaktimewritings for RSS Christmas in July: Spinner, dance, moonlight, sheep, lovemaking. Please note that I am not going to address anything with any of the other characters in this one shot; the sole focus will be Rumbelle. Rating is M for some mild smuttiness._

Belle kept vigil at Rumple's side for several weeks as he lay comatose. She had him taken to the hospital after everyone left the shop, hoping that Dr. Whale would be able to find some way to help him. She kissed him more times than she could count, hoping that true love's kiss would awaken him. Sadly, this was not a sleeping curse. Belle had little understanding of what it was, in all honesty. All she knew was that, after being separated from Rumple for several months, she realized how much she truly loved him. Loving Rumpelstiltskin was never an easy thing, but Belle had never much cared for the simple life. She once stated that she loved all of him – even the parts that belonged to the darkness. It was only now that she realized how true this statement was.

Belle returned the hospital that afternoon after taking care of a few things as she did every day. She maintained his shop, the library, and their house, and spent every other moment sitting at his side in the hospital. Belle knew how important appearances were to him, and she made sure that all of those little things were taken care of. She washed and combed his hair, she bathed him (and joked with him that he would be very disappointed when he awoke to learn that he had missed out on this), read to him, and talked to him as if he would simply open his eyes and reply at any moment.

Sadly, several weeks had passed and his eyes remained closed. Dr. Whale continued to tell her that his vitals were good and that there was no medical reason he could determine that caused him to remain comatose. All that Belle could do was remain hopeful that at some point he would come back to her.

"Rumple, I'm here." Belle whispered as she took her place in the chair next to his bed. "I have some more books to read you, I thought we'd do some romance today, how does that sound? Though if you wake up, we can have some real romance. I wish you'd wake up, Rumple. Please wake up. Please come back to me." Belle said, and she kissed him on the forehead.

For the first time in weeks, Rumpelstiltskin stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Rumple?" Belle whispered, as Rumpelstiltskin mumbled and struggled to focus. "Hey. It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Belle whispered as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hi." Belle said, smiling at him. Expecting him to smile back, Belle was startled when he bolted up in his bed and looked around the room in a panic.

"Where am I? What kind of sorcery is this place?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he sat up, clearly terrified.

"Rumple! Rumple, calm down!" Belle shouted, but he ignored her as he looked at his IV, then grabbed it and ripped it out of his arm. A bit of blood began to drip from his arm when he did so.

"My boy. Bae. Where is my boy, what have you done with him?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, almost in tears, and he moved to stand up.

"Rumple, you need to lie down, you're not strong enough to be out of bed, please, just listen to me!" Belle begged.

"Bae! I need to find Bae." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he stood up, wobbling as he was unable to maintain his balance between his bad leg and his overall weakness. "I need – to find -" he mumbled before he collapsed to the ground, Belle barely catching him as he fell.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed, holding his head in her lap. "Someone help me!"

* * *

It was several hours later before Rumpelstiltskin awakened again, once more hooked up to an IV, Belle at his side. He turned and looked up at her groggily. "Hi." Belle whispered, and she took his hand and squeezed. "The doctor said you might be a bit tired when you woke; they gave you some medicine to keep you calm."

"Please don't hurt me." Rumpelstiltskin begged. "Just let me find my boy and I'll never bother you again."

"Rumple – what's the last thing you remember?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin was quiet, and appeared to be very afraid. "It's alright – you can trust me, I won't hurt you. I want to help you but I need to know what's going on with you. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Dark One." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I thought I'd killed him, I don't know what he did with me." Belle was quiet for a moment.

"That was quite a long time ago, Rumple. Many – many, years ago. And you did kill him. You told me the whole story." Belle said. "And now – now I have a story to tell you."

"Do I know you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You know me very well." Belle said. "My name is Belle. I'm your wife."

* * *

Belle spent the next week telling Rumpelstiltskin as much as she was able about his life from when the Dark Curse overtook him up to his awakening in the hospital. He was unsure of her at first, but after a couple of days he began to trust her. They both laughed over the story of their awkward courtship in the Dark Castle. The both cried for hours when Belle told him what had happened to his son. As his strength grew and it neared time for him to be released from the hospital, they both wondered what lay ahead. This man was not the Rumple that she fell in love with – he was, without a doubt, the man that she knew had always been inside of him. But he was changed, and Belle feared that this change would somehow separate them again.

Belle wasn't the only one to share tales during this time, as Rumpelstiltskin told her of his early life before the curse; a part of his life that she knew very little about, as he was reluctant to discuss this time with her in the past.

When she finally brought him home, he was awestruck at the mansion that they shared together. "We live here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as Belle helped him into the house.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Belle asked.

"It's glorious. More incredible than any palace. Are you sure we're not king and queen here?" he asked. Belle chuckled a bit.

"Sometimes you thought we were." Belle joked. "Come on – let's go sit down." Belle led him into the living room and they sat down on the sofa together. Rumpelstiltskin looked around the room in awe.

"This – clothing that I'm wearing. What is it called again?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"A suit." Belle said. "I'm sorry if you don't like it – you don't really have anything else. We can go shopping for something different in a few days if you'd like. You can take off the jacket and the tie if it bothers you. Here, let me help." Belle helped him remove his tie and jacket. "You want to lie down and take a little nap? I'll go upstairs and get a blanket and some pillows for you."

"I've had enough sleep." he replied. He looked up and saw a picture on the fireplace mantle – it was himself and Belle, and she was wearing a white dress and a hat. "That – that is the most amazing artistry I've ever seen!" he shouted as he pointed at the photo. "It looks real!"

"Oh. That's a photo, Rumple, it's not a painting, a camera takes your picture." Belle said, and she took the photo down from the mantle and handed it to him. He looked it over in amazement. "That's our wedding. Happiest day of my life. I wish you could remember it."

"Is there a way?" he asked. "Magic?"

"Magic comes with a price, Rumple. Even if there were a way – I'm not sure it would be worth the risk. I've already lost you too many times to magic. I won't lose you again." Belle insisted.

"Alright." he agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Belle – if we're married – have we – I mean – you and I, we've -"

"Are we lovers?" Belle interrupted. "Yes, we are. Before we married, actually." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with shock.

"I – I didn't – I mean – I didn't force you, right? I would never do that, it had to have been that curse thing you told me about, I would never do that." he stated, becoming visibly upset.

"Rumple, you forced nothing on me. Ever." Belle said. "It's always been my choice with you. That's part of why I love you – you're the first man I've ever known that allowed me to make up my own mind. Of course, in this world, that's pretty standard, but – you're a good man. Any time we've been together, it's been what I've wanted. What we BOTH wanted. I promise. I know you don't remember any of those things and I won't push you. You tell me what you want from me, and we'll take things at the pace you like."

"I don't know what I want, Belle. All I remember is my wretched life as a poor spinner. The only light in my entire existence was Bae and he's gone. All of these things – they don't replace him. They never will." he said sadly. "What do I have without my boy?"

"You have me." Belle said. "I know that I'm a stranger to you right now, but – you fell in love with me once. Perhaps it can happen again."

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and Belle arrived home to find Rumpelstiltskin busily working at his spinning wheel in the living room. He rarely left the house, as he didn't like the stares he received from people who were mere strangers to him. Some of them even cursed him and taunted him. It was as bad, if not worse, than his days as a crippled spinner.

"Did you have a good day today, Rumple?" Belle asked as she set down the groceries on the counter.

"I suppose." Rumpelstiltskin replied. Belle sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"You're not happy here, are you?" she asked.

"I'm not unhappy." he answered. "I just – wish I could remember."

"I'm sorry. I've asked the fairies, but – they haven't come up with a solution. The memory potion they had only works on the cursed memories and – you don't have those." Belle said.

"Oh – by the way, I – I have a surprise for you." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"For me?" Belle asked.

"Yes. I made you something. Been working on it for the past week." he told her.

"Well, what is it?" Belle asked.

"Stay right here, I'll go get it." he said, and he got up and left the room, then came back a few minutes later with a blue dress draped over his left arm. He handed it to Belle. "I know it's not the style that is worn in this land, but – I thought it would look nice on you. It'll bring out your eyes. I used some of your dresses to size it correctly." Belle looked the dress over as she fought back tears – it was identical to the blue dress she had worn in the Dark Castle.

"Rumple – this is my dress." Belle said.

"Yes, of course it is. I made it for you." he agreed, a bit puzzled.

"No, you don't understand. You gave me this dress in the Dark Castle. This exact dress." Belle said.

"I made it for you by hand, Belle. I swear I did." he said.

"No, don't you see? You remember. On some level – you remember." Belle said. "Can you do something for me? Can you go and sit by the spinning wheel again?"

"Alright."

"Don't move – I'll be right back." Belle said, and she flitted out of the room. She returned several minutes later wearing the dress. Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her and smiled.

"Perfect fit." Belle said as she sat down next to him at the spinning wheel, just as she had all those years ago.

"You're – you're beautiful, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispered. Belle just smiled shyly at him, then moved in to kiss him, and he kissed her back. They kissed for barely a moment, and when they pulled apart, he trembled a bit, then looked at her.

"Belle." he whispered. "I remember."

"True love's kiss." Belle said, smiling at him.

"It's not that difficult to fall in love with you. You're the one who has the difficult part." Rumpelstiltskin said. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"Yes we do." Belle agreed. "And we will talk. But right now – I want to be with my husband. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Belle. More than I can say." Rumpelstiltskin said. He stood up, ready to sweep her into his arms, then remembered his injured leg. "I guess I can't carry you up the stairs any longer, can I?"

"It's okay. We can walk. Come on." Belle said, and she took his hand and led him out of the room.

* * *

Ever since his return home, Rumpelstiltskin had been sleeping upstairs with Belle. She gave him the choice of how to handle their sleeping situation, and he felt that since they were married, it wouldn't be wrong to share a bed, but he was a bit nervous about intimacy. Rumpelstiltskin had always been a restless sleeper; he would toss and turn often, he would frequently have nightmares, and he spent a great deal of time apologizing to Belle for keeping her awake at night. Without his dark memories, however, he slept quite well. He fell asleep almost instantly, and was nearly impossible to awaken until morning. He wasn't much for cuddling, keeping to his side of the bed, although sometimes he would roll over in his sleep and Belle would awaken to find his head resting on her shoulder. When his memories were intact, Rumpelstiltskin loved to cuddle. He would often take her in his arms after their lovemaking and hold her like he would lose her if he didn't cling to her for dear life.

The moment they finally arrived in their bedroom, Belle practically shoved him toward the bed and began to remove his clothes with excitement. She straddled him on his lap, facing him, as he did the same, careful not to tear her beautiful blue dress. He began to kiss her neck, moving his lips toward her breasts as he reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. Once the bra was removed, he tossed it onto the floor and then cupped her breasts in his hands. She pushed him back onto the bed, unzipped his pants, and helped him remove them, tossing them onto the floor as well. When all of their clothes were removed, she remained on top of him and allowed him to come inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin thrust himself inside of her, and they both moaned in ecstasy until they climaxed together.

They lay resting in one another's arms on top of the covers, never having bothered to pull them back.

"What do we do now, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You want me to make dinner? We never did eat." Belle teased.

"In a bit." he replied. "This was nice, but – we still have quite a bit to talk through."

"I suppose we do." Belle replied. "Rumple, how could you think that I didn't love you?"

"I don't know." he answered. "I'm just used to not being loved. Bae was the only one who ever did, and for quite some time he didn't love me, either."

"Bae never stopped loving you, he was just angry. I was angry, too. Anger I can move past. It's your love of power that I can't move past. I love you Rumple, but I'm not going to play a supporting role to your love for magic." Belle told him. "I want to come first – just as you do with me."

"You've always come first, Belle. You saw what I was like, without the magic. A pathetic, cowardly little spinner."

"You were neither pathetic nor cowardly. You were a good man who was dealt a bad hand in life. Now you're that good man again. You're free of the darkness – you don't need magic anymore." Belle said.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stay away from it, Belle. I'll try." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Rumple, if you honestly think it's going to be too difficult for you to avoid temptation here, then maybe we should do what you planned before. Maybe we should leave." Belle suggested.

"Leave Storybrooke? Sweetheart, I don't give a damn about any of the others if I'm being honest, but Belle, my grandson is here."

"He can come and visit – or we can take the spell with us, we can come back, too." Belle said. "I kept the identification you made for us. We have enough money to get a start. They have schools there Rumple, I could go to school, I'd like that."

"And what would I do? How would I support you? Without magic, all I know how to do is – be a spinner." he told her.

"I'll do some research – perhaps there's a place where we can go. Do you think you could be happy if I found such a place?" Belle asked.

"If you're with me? I don't see how I could be anything but happy." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

* * *

 _Six months later . . . . . . ._

"Rumple! Where are you?" Belle called out when she entered the house, but there was no answer. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin found a beautiful rustic home on a large, farming property in rural Maine. She would have been perfectly happy with a small home, but Rumpelstiltskin insisted on something large and extravagant. If he was willing to sacrifice magic, she knew she had to expect some caveats on her part. He still wanted to live in a castle of sorts, but at least this time, they hired a cleaning service to come in once a week. They purchased several sheep, and Rumpelstiltskin spent his days tending them, spinning, and finding storefronts that would be willing to sell his product. Once he settled back into this quiet life, he found himself to be quite satisfied. His only regret was that Baelfire wasn't there to see the man that he had become. He was happy that his grandson was able to see it, however. Henry visited them at least once a month, and in the summer he was going to be permitted to spend the entire month of July with them. Rumpelstiltskin told him that this time, he truly would be his apprentice and learn all there was to know about tending sheep and working at the spinning wheel, just as his father had been taught.

"Rumple!" Belle called out again, making her way out to the back of the house. Darkness had already fallen and Belle was returning from a day at school. She took a part-time job at a local library and found a small community college to attend. She had yet to declare a major, as she wanted to explore several subjects before settling on one.

Belle gasped when she saw their back deck decorated with holiday lights. The outdoor table was prepared for dinner, and there was soft music playing in the background. Rumpelstiltskin stood with his back to her, leaning on his cane, and looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful." Belle whispered as she walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Do you think he can see us? Bae?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I'm sure he can." Belle replied. "So what is all this for?" Rumpelstiltskin turned around.

"Our anniversary, of course." he replied.

"Rumple, our anniversary isn't for five weeks." Belle replied.

"Not that anniversary. It was on this day that you almost broke my curse."

"And you threw me out." Belle reminded him.

"One of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to. But let me go change, you look all nice and dressed up in your suit and I'm an absolute mess." Belle said.

"You are perfect just as you are." Rumpelstiltskin said. He leaned his cane up against the deck and took Belle into his arms and began to sway to the music with her. "The moonlight brings out your eyes." he whispered, and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Do you ever miss it? Magic?" Belle asked when their lips finally parted.

"Sometimes, yes. But when we were apart – every time we were apart - I missed you more. I now know that coming here was the best thing we could have ever done." Rumpelstiltskin said. "It's especially nice without all of the rude interruptions from the Charmings." he said, and Belle giggled a bit. "I like it being just the two of us."

"How would you feel about it being three of us?" Belle asked.

"Do you think Henry can stay longer when he visits? I'd like that." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Not Henry. I mean, he's welcome any time, but – that's not what I meant." Belle said. She took his hand and led it down to her belly and placed it there, and Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened.

"Belle. Are you certain?" he asked, smiling at her. Belle nodded her head yes. "Oh, Belle – I love you so much."

"And I love you." Belle replied, and they melted into a kiss.

THE END.


End file.
